My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Apple1417 Can I have a click/click on my DEM?50 clicks please. 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Done, please click on the pet golem on 's page. 05:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished clicking. 03:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Order is complete. Thanks. 03:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) bren941 i would like to order 1 rank 3 pack and 1 pos pack[[User:bren941|'bren941']][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] 0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hello again i can help you with your order that would be 40 clicks for the rank 3 starter pack. and 60 clicks for the P.O.S pack. thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 23:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your purple flower 44 times[[User:bren941|'bren941]][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] 0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ok i will send you the items (talk)thire13 STORE 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your purple flower 41 times[[User:bren941|'bren941]][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] 0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) sent all the items (talk)thire13 STORE 21:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nebs May I order 5 nebs. 13:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) please click 's pet robot module times and befriend him-- 10:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I need to finish Benjamin's order at The Help Store first. Then I'll click. 13:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Please send the items. 13:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) sent the items-- 20:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) order Could I have up to 20 clicks on my stunt rank 2? please stop if you loose and i will pay you afterwards for how many clicks you spent. 13:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you send me 20 solar power cells I can do it, or just ''# of spc / # of clicks -- 17:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :sure, i took it down and put stunt rank 3. i'll friend you. 13:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) madhavandawg Hello could i please have *5 nebular crystals *50 worn tuning forks *40 fairy dusts *2 circuit boards *10 hypnotic frequency machines *5 friendship bracelets Thanks my mln username is Madhavandawg please tell me where and how many clicks do i have to click I can do the tuning forks the hypnotic freq. Machines and the Friendship Bracelets. Please click 55 times between the two pet mods on 's page. Tell me when you've clicked so I can send the items. 08:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) done i clicked and sent a friend request from madhavan Rubies and Sapphires please! Hello! My MLN username is redboots3 and I would like to order 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires please! THANKS! Please click 90 times on the pet golem on 's page and Accept my Friend Request. Tell me when You've clicked so I can send the items. 02:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked on your Pet Golem Module 90 times! May I have my items now? I'm redboots3. I have sent the Rubys and should have the saphs soon. In the meantime I've sent you some strawberries for you to eat while you're waiting. :) 02:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Saphs sent. Enjoy. 04:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! I need items please! My username is pppippippi. Can I order 3 Rough Rubies, 3 Rough Sapphires, and 40 Fairy Dust please! What module should I click? Thank you. I can do the gems, that'll be 90 clicks, please spread them between the two Dino Bone mods on 's page. Tell me when you've clicked it may take me 3-4 days to get these gems together. 08:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Jedimaster21 80 more nails. please befriened and click 's pet bug module 26 times-- 10:37, August 24, 2010 I already gave the clicks! Can I have the items now? Anonymous :1 Ancient Spear :1 Iconox's Favor :1 Desert Spring Location :1 Glatorian Contract :6 Engines :10 Solar Power Cells :6 Nitro :6 Spoilers :6 Shocks :6 Carburetor :6 Muffler 14:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I can do the car parts and the Desert Spring Location, That is 17 clicks please click the per golem on 's page and befriend me . Tell me when you've clicked so I can send the items 02:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I clicked the Pet Golem like you said. My MLN username is ez78. Thank You Items sent. Sorry, I think I sent one with the sad face that was unintentional. 02:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Staff the following items are still needed by this customer. :1 Ancient Spear :1 Iconox's Favor :1 Glatorian Contract I'll can take the Iconox Favor and the Clatorian Contract.please click 4 times on a module on and befriend him.-- 11:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I did that. Thank you very much. Ez78 sent-- 20:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i'll take the ancient spear for him. that would be 9 clicks on my alter ego module thanks. send a freinds request to (talk)thire13 STORE 15:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Done. Thanks. anonymous 50 red flowers 1 click on my millstone hurling module MLN username is TheBrickmaster2010 ok i can help you with that. that will be 18 clicks on my prehistoric fern module (talk)thire13 STORE 23:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) i saw you clicked (i think) i clicked and i won thanks for business thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 21:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva Now that you are finally open, I'd like to exchange 4 Rough Diamonds for 4 Rough Rubies. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please send me the gems and I will send back the others, alternately set up a trade mod and I will click it. 02:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Trade module stet up. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 14:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I should have the rubies for this in 1-2 days sorry for the delay. 02:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem. You'll get them when you get them. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) It's Done. Thanks for using the Official Store 22:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thunderphonix i want a giant Thunderphonix (talk) 23:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) what is the mln username? 22:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ZER0-0 I presume his MLN name is the same as his user name. If he doesn't respond in a fortnight from your message cancel this order. 08:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) benjamin6891 1 rough diomond 1 rough sapphire 4 dino fangs 12:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC). anonymous Hi! My MLN usernme is fsgv! I would like to order a Rough Ruby please! What module should I click on?THANKS! ::Please click 's Elemental Earth Gallery Module 2 times, Elemental Water Sticker Module 2 times, and his soundtrack for the rest of the clicks. Ask ::him to be your friend-- 17:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I have clicked! -- 23:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Gems please! My MLN usename is fsgv! May I order 3 Rough Sapphires and 3 Rough Rubies please! What module should I click? THANK YOU! That'll be 90 clicks please spread them between the Dino Bone mods on 's page. It may take a few days for me to get these gems. 08:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I'd like 30 worker bees, 25 Better Bees, 15 Best Bees, and 100 apples. My mln username is . If you cannot do it all, please do as much as you can. Thank you! 23:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That'll be 80 clicks. Please click the Dino Bone mod on 's page And accept my Friend Request (Fluffy94) post here when you've clicked. 09:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The sticker module or the gallery module? 23:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Split it between both, Sorry that I didn't specify which one originally, take five clicks off for the trouble. :) 07:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You still need to accept my Friend Request. 04:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I accepted it. 04:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Items sent, sorry for the delay. 01:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I trade 1 house of gauntlets victory banner for 1 knight? -tradeylouish 08:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) benjamin6891 can i have the rank 5 starter pack, please? your store is the best. 11:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC). Sorry you can only order the rank 5 pack once you are starting rank 5, Please come back when this is the case. 09:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I just need a few more gems! Hello! My username is redboots3! I am only 6 gems from completing Rank 4! May I order 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires please? What module should I click on? THANK YOU! anonymous I want 5 tires. my mln username is legoman_756 01:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) yes you can. click 1 on my alter ego module and send a freinds request to (talk)thire13 STORE 15:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked it.and sent the friend request. 17:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i just sent the items thank for working with me (talk)thire13 STORE 21:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) rank 4 I'm almost a rank 4 so could I have the 4 starter pack and p.o.s. please? 14:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Order(again) May I order 5 nebs again. 21:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) luisito45 3 dino horns and 20 dino scales Luisito45 (talk) 17:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Anoymous I would like to order 10 potted plants, 90 thornaxs, 30 strawberries and 5 better bees Please fill my order 22:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) MLN Username: BrickWheels Anonymous I want 10 tires.Please!!!!!!! My MLN username is sir3600 My MLN page click here 02:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok send me a Friends request and click 2 on my alter ego module thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 21:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I need gems 7982jon mln club member would like to have 10 dimonds rubys and sapphires for 52 clicks. I need gems 7982jon mln club member would like to have 10 dimonds rubys and sapphires for 52 clicks. 03:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC)7982jon 7982jon I need gems 7982jon mln club member would like to have 10 dimonds rubys and sapphires for 52 clicks and a rank 5 starter pack ''' 03:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i need gems Can you go for 15 clicks for 5 of each rough gem? I'm desperate. 03:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 154LCS3MAK for madhavandawg may i please have 5 nebular crystals and 10 hypnotic frequency machines Order My MLN name is Legobird7. I am ordering 1 Drum(s). Thanks. Legobird7 (talk) 21:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hello hay maybe we should put the shopnav at the end of the official store page to gain more popularity for other stores. it really is not that fair since the stores only get customers when the Official store is closed. what do you think? (talk)thire13 STORE 21:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) banners please hi could i please have 10 house of mantle and ten house of gauntlet victory banners please. and also could i have 5 pipes please thanks PinkPolarBear (talk) 21:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) a not important order hi, i wish to have bioncle starter pack, 90 thornax, and a rank 2 starter pack. my lego account name is gingette12.TRIBUT3 (talk) 21:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok send a frineds request to and click (your order is important they all are) (talk)thire13 STORE 22:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i gave you 36 clicks, and i'll give you the rest tomorrow, ok?TRIBUT3 22:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) nebs. May I have 5 Nebular Crystals please? 22:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) lunwi ancient spear part 3. only one. 00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)~ lunwi ancient spear part 3. only one. william 00:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) lunwi Order I'd like 30 worker bees, 25 Better Bees, 15 Best Bees, and 4 Millstones. My mln username is . Thanks! 04:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Super Special Order I would like to order 10 Circuit Boards Please! My MLN name is Legobird7. Legobird7 (talk) 23:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) jesuslover1503 i would like a rank 9 starter kit...thanks 20:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous can i order: 5 dino scale 4 best bees 5 beavers 5 worker bees THANKS!!!! 22:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC). Anonymous can i order: 5 dino scale 4 best bees 5 beavers 5 worker bees THANKS!!!! 22:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC). Anonymous how do i donate or sell things to you? MLN username: benjamin6891 22:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC). Anonymous I would like too buy:3 dino horns,90 thornax,4 20bs.That's 20 clicks 22:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC)